The Temptation of Felix Nikitin
by Felix Nikitin
Summary: What happen when Beautiful Russian comes to work for Hogerwarts? Will the males fall under her spell how did Dumblerdore come back alive can she save the day? English is my sencond talking please be nice or my framndpa wil fidn yow!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

All the news papers said that Hary Potter had gradated from Hogwats. His fiends had to. I had jus gradauted from Mitchum Shchool in Russia also. I didn't know what I wanted to be after school so I decided to relax the summer off but then I herd about Hogwarts and hary gradated from their so I thought I should check it out too see if it was a niec place to find a job and I sent a letter asking about the jobs they had and also careers.

I got a response two days letter when a owl got killed by my cat Friskers. I fond the owl outside and its head was taken off and in my cats stojmach because I could see it poking out of her side. I didn't really care and I took the letter that was tiec around its tail and read it and it said that I should come vitst Hogerwarts

First of you should be wandering what my name is! My name is Felix Nikitin. I have blond hair but it is fake. My favoritte colour is white because it goes with any thing. I am a white person but I know a black person and his name is Randy. He is realy nice so what they say about black people isnt true.

I rode my broom to Hogerwats when the summer was over and it was raining so I got all wet. I walked in the school and a old man asked me if he could take my coat. I told him I wanted it back but he just hoong it up I thought he would take it! He said his name was Dumbdore.

I felt kind of comfortable and weird around him and then I saw him looking at my boobs threw my shirt because it was wet. It was a hiwte shirt and I had a bra from Victor's Secret on! I crossed my arms but it just smooshed them together!

Dumbdore coughed. I think he was elect!

"Felix you look cold." Dumbledore said.

"Yes do you have something warm I can wear?" I said.

"I know just the thing and its very warm!" Dumbedore winked at me. He got his wand out (it was the wooden one) and suddenly...


	2. Chapter 2

Pleaes leave reviews thanks you!

Chapter 2

Dumbdore made a magic blanket magically appear. He hand it to me smilling.

"thanks" I asked.

"What job are you intrested in, Felix?" Dumlerdore qustioned.

"Anything." We passed a long hallway.

"Well, studens return to Hogerwarts next week. Maybe a job interning for teachers is up your isle or alley." Dumblerdore smiling at me. "You need to know that a very poplar student has been held-back."

"Who."

"Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes, Harry Potter. He failed many of his classes last year." Dumblerdore weazed. "His friend Hermione is now President of Britain."

"Really?"

"Yes. His friend Ronald Weasley now lives down by the river. He suffered a nervis breakdown and is now on Zoloft and Accutane."

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"No one knows. He rufuses to talk about it." Dumblerdore coughed. I asked if he was okay and he said he was.

We came to a stop in front of two large doors. They suddenly opened and a thin man dressed in black with black hair and black eyes walked out.

"This is Mr. Snape." Dumblerdore told me. Mr. Snape looked at me.

"Pleasure………..to meet you." Mr. Snape said to me. He turned and went back through the doors.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"That was Snape. He is a teacher here." Dumblerdone said.

He showed me the rest of the school and the teachers. Then I went back to my hotel. Dumblerdore then called me and told me I had the job.

I was going to start on Monday, when the students came back to Hogerwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I had some moving men come to my hotel and take all my furtniure and boxes to Hogwats in their glying truck. I followed them with my broom on my cat Friskers.

In Hogerwarts all the students were everywere and talking. I saw Harry Potter sitting sadly on a bench. I walked to over him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I got held back."

"You are Harry Potter, right?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm Felix Nikitin. I'm working here now." I said.

"Oh." Harry said.

"Well, I should get going."

"OK. Bye." Said Harry.

I walked away from Harry Potter. He was super cute, I thought. I also thought that he seemed sad. But why?

"Felix! Felix Nikitin!" It was……….Dumblerdore!

He was running to me, wheezing his lungs. "Is something wrong, Dumblerdore?" I said.

"Come quickly! Something is awry!" Dumbledore turned to Harry Potter. "You too, Potter!"

We followed after him, running with him. We went down several hallways and corriders. We ran into a large empty large room.

Dumblerdore pointed to a red-haired guy. He was on the floor, flopping around!

"Ron!" Harry yelled. He ran to Ron. Ron looked up at him sadly.

"Take me back to my van," Ron mustered. "I need to take my medication."

Harry picked Ron up.

Dumblerdore looked at me. "Felix, escort Harry and Ron back to his van."

We walked outside in silence. Ron was weezing.

"I live down by the river," he said. Harry nodded. "I forgot to take my medication this morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry strongily carried Ron out of the school. Everyone fell down silent when we was leaving the building.

Outside it was raining and storming angrily. Ron was uncoscnious. He began to speak dribble.

"What's happeneinng?" I shoulted over the rain's pitter pattering to Harry.

Harry look at me. "I don't know!" Harry suddenly slipped on a rock and fell! Ron fell on him! "Agghhhh!"

"Harry!" I crouched down to the two boys who seemed glude at their hips. Now Harry was uncounscious! "Harry! Ron!"

I didn't know what to do do! What do I do with two unsconscious boys, I thought? I couldn't leave them here because then Dumblerdore would probily fire at me! But then I had the idea, I was to use a curse on them!

"Abu shallah!" I cried to the sky. I pointed my wand at the young boys and a pink zap came from the wand! It hit them just when –

"FELIX NIKITIN!"

I was so scared that I drooped my wand! I turned around and suddenly was face to face with Dumblerdore!!

Dumblerdore pushed me aside, his hand and long sensual fingers grazzing my boob. It seemd like his fingers were there forever!!

Dumblerdore threw Ron off of Harry. He ripped over Harry's shirt and checked his chest. There was………the Dark Mark! on his chest. "I knew it!" Dumblerdore tuned to me. "Give me you cloak!"

I whipped off my cloak and threw it to Dumblerdore and again fondled my self in another wet shit saturation.

Dumbledore used the cloak to press against Harry's bleedin chest. "Felix! Run back to the castle and get help!"

I began to run back to the cast. It began thundering mentally and raining physically.


	5. AUTHORS NOTTE

OK some of yuo ar beeing very mean. i have to pay 127.201 rouble to use a computter at local libry. it is my grand parnts monee. plese stop with you're rude comets or i wil have my grand dad go after you when he gts out of jale.

Felix


	6. Chapter 6

Roozen, Mach Pigs, Kirloth, darkbunny, sk roollins, htB, Mary Loo royale, Mr Sppok are AL mean peopl who porblly cant even right there own storyes!! It take me amost a hour to write a chapter! Bengrande thanks tou for for kind remark!! I hop you like myt story becau s e I love ritighting it!!!!!!!!

Chapter 6

I dont remememember the rest of the nig. ht. I woke up a in a large big room on a big bed. gthe room was gold and red and velet. I look around. A paintering of Dumblerdore was above the bed!

I turned oober to the nightstand. on it was a lamp, a cat, and severeral copies of Simona magazine. "Hello." I called out.

I heard a crawshing in teh other rome and walked into it. i was wearing a long robe

"Good mooning Felix" said Dumblerdore, who was at the stove in hthe kichehn makeing eggs., "Would you liek some eggs."

He put the eggs on a plate. He put the eggs in front of me. I looked at the eggs. "Why am I here Dumblerdore?"

"You sufferd a confusion," he said. "Voltamort hit you with a spell on the head."

I then remememberd. i was afraid i was going to become dumb and forget things like words like that one movie the Bourne Identitty and the Bourne Superioty and The vbourne Utilities.

Dumblerdore was starin at me. Not at me but at my chest. I lookedf down quick but could not see my boobs becausse i had a cloke on it. I did not want to cross my arms because it would smoosh them togeffer.

Dumblerdore mooved his eyes to my eyes and we look into each others eyes. "Felix...I have to tell you somthing." He closed his eyes and put her hands on his beard. I wondered if what was wrong with him. He opened his eeyes - those werent Dumblerdore's eyes, those were red and evil eye! Suddenly, his skin melted off onto the floore!! His nose was gone, only too slits for a blowhole. He opened his mouth and he has superpointy teets!! "I am not :Dumbelrerdore, for I am Voltamort!!"

"But you died?!!" I shrieked because he was so ugly. "You should be DEAD!"

Voltamort laughed hard. "So shoudl YOU, Felix!!!!!!"

"Why me?What did I do?!" I cried, searchin for my wad. "Wait, where is my-- "

"I have yur wand!" Voltamort laughed, while he holded my wand. "Oh and you should be DEAD, Felix!"

He threw my wand out teh widow. And then he lookedd at me...

"Felix, I will not kill you if you if you become...MY WIFE!"

TO BE CONTAINED


	7. Chapter 7

I would like to thanks Katlin for being ver nice!! You peole who are beijign mean are jus like a dicktartor.

WARNING!: THIS CHAPTER HAS COITUS RELATIONED SATURATIONS.

CHAPTER 7

so Voltamort had said he wuould kill me if I did not marty him! I shat in the kitchen with eggs in front of me.

"It is your description, Felix."

"But why me?" I asked Voltamort. He laughed super mean and laughed at me.

"Felix I love you. I have newer met any one like you."

"You met me?!" I cried to the sky and

"Yes...yes I have... ... .. ... ..."

"Were?!"

"No time for that now!" Voltamort cried. He grobbed me from the hair I was siting in and put me againt his bodyh. "I want too have copulation with you." He looked in to my eye and I could tell he realyy wanted me. He had no nose and his eyes were cold and iccy. He looked happy and you coudl tell he wanted me. "I want you... ..." He put her head on my shoulder

And then he begin to kisses my neck. My goosebumps got hard and i could feel the blood poring to my feet. He hotly put his stringlery hand on myshoulder and moved it down to my beast. "Oh!" I shout.

"Do you want me."

"Wes." I mooned loudly. "More more Voltamort more?"

Voltamort was like "ooohh" while he fouched mea ll over my boody. He pushed me away to his bodsy hardler an you cou';d tell where al his blood had gone. He put his hanhds under my robe and slopped it off. I was whoring nothing. He put his hands to my bobs and messaged them. I know that copulation is rong, but it felt so good.

We went in to teh bed room. I looked realy pretty on the bed becaus'e you cuold see your self in the mirror-ed walls. Voltamort looked realyl cute ever with a rob on. He sliped it of his body. Voltamrt was so helthy looking and had bones in the right plases. He had no gonads wich i thouhgt was really hot.

Then he got on the bed and we did it... . ... ...


	8. Chapter 8

Exchange all slanderers!!

CAPTER 8

I wok up dung night. I turned over to my side on my hip and saw Voltamert slepping next to me. He looked so hapy and peaceufl. "Goodnitght my sweet prince." I said to him, carcassing his cheek.

I slippedoutd of bed and put on my close I had taken off so Voltamort culd put it in me. He was relly sexy and his hip bones were like slices of cheese.

I quitely checked all the dorors to get out of th budililnhg. Finally I found a door that led awoutsuide so I wnet outsie. I fond a broom and rode out of the countrtisde and to hogerwarts. I ran up to my bedroom in the castle and threw up the door.

ON My beD was Mr. Snape!!!! "Felix I am glad you are back." He stood up and flooped his shinthyh hair. His hair was blasck and his hair had shine in it. He was skinny and whore black al over his body. You could tell he had a big pe

"Mr Snape what areo you goin here?" I asked sadly. "This is m y bedroom and there ios nothing here for you." I was sure to cover myseflf uip with anothger coat sitting nearby my cat so Mr Snapecould bnot see my bobos.

"Felix... ... ...,.m... I learned what Voltamort dfid to you"

"what, are you, talking?"

"Yes, I knwo you and Voltamrtgo had copulation." Snape loooked at me with his pretty eyes. "I coudl offer you so...much...more..."

"What do you mean?" I asked because I dsidn't know what he was eaning.

Mr Shape stood uhp from the bed. "In time you shall cojme to find out what is is is I mam meaingn. but for nbow you wil have to be with Golvamort."

"But no he's evil!" I shotedu to Mr snape

"But does he suvilate you?"

I stoped because he wras rihgt. Voltamort dsid make me fele gopd. "Yes."

"then t here is ias"

"I cant stay with him, he is too evil and alwiajys tries to kill epople!"

"But that jus part of his attention!" Snape yelled. He brushed beside me realy closely ane you could feel his otter. "I will be needing you in Porpise Class tokrow Felix!" He left eh dar.

"Mr Snap if you help me out of htgis I proimce I will do ANYRHINGF foir YOU!!"

Mr snape sot[[ed and look jed at me "Why anytrhijnug"

"Beacuse IO will need to get alway dfrom Volatmaort.":

:"So ir si. I wi ll. seel;...you you can what you cAN doo...for meeee...,"

And then Mr Ape left


	9. Chapter 9

ok i hoep none ised me I wanent on vanvation to Anmericna awnd j i met a boy but he awj lka jew

CHAPTER 9. THE DOWN OF A NEW BGNING.

"MRSNAPE.!": I caled after Snape I rean o ht fthe rom and followesed his seed.

"Not now Felix Niktin" he said to me, wiping arond his cloke.

"What do you mweant mrom me?!!" I cried ot jhom and he juswt stooled there.

"NOT NOW FELIX NIKITIN!" HE SHTOUGED MADLY.

"I hate you :!" I shouto eed bakc to hi adn he looked mad and ran away.

MEANWHILE

MEANWHILE

DOWN BY THE RIVER was Ron Wesley. ater suffering a newvous brfeakfast, he tok his flying van and moved to hogwarts. He and harry was sitign in his van, looking out the rwindsows awt the iver swoshing by.

ron turns to Harry "It's so nice out here?"

"Yes i know right?" 'Harry said sadly. "Ron,"

"Yes?"

"Do you know who Felix Nikitinin is?"

"No"

"She safed you thew other day. She is the most bueatiful girl I ever sawed." Harry was gettin an elecgion jsut thinking about Felix

"What's that in thoyr pants harry:?" rona sked, pointing at the bump in harry's p;anties.

"NOTHING SURRENDERER!"

"No rily harry, whata IS THAT?"

"IT'S MY PEN!"

"Gross, HAry! She must be REWAL:Y BEAUTIUFL for you to be sparkoing there!"

Harry yelled: "SHE IS!! SO BEAUITFUl! YOU MUST SEE HER, I HAVE BEN INCARCARATED BY HER!"

MEANWHILE

Mr snape was takibng a batha nd thinking about Felidxs HNikitin and her pretyy mace. HE gto an election to,. juist as harry had his, and suddenly... ... ... ... ... .. . .

TOBEY CONTINIOD.


	10. Chapter 10fa

I ewnret way for a wile on vicisation to see my granpda in Chinna in jajiel becjhuyse he once trid to kil the prime miinister! he says he will be out in a few moths sok ihj am vey exiled!! **SURENDER CHINNA US RUSSAINS ARE OMING**!! thias chapter was insprisd by trhe bourne uldimate!

CHAPTER 190

I wo up during the night befcause theyere weras a noices by the window. IO looked out and it was Mr Snap e e on a broom tick topping at my window wthi a bouldrde,. "FELIX NIKIITIN!!!"

"What? I shouted at teh windo wnad I o[epejned it. He came in and thorgy the rock oyut tegh window and you could here a cars crashing outside. Opps said Mr sNape

""Felixn the Gark Lrod is planing on klingonging Dumblerdod. Dumblerdode is two weak to fighg him and he also sprined his onkle. Yu hav ea great power that is too far to speak of j, I cannot not expalin bwhat I am saying. You will have to toast me and do waht i say." Mr Snape lookd aroynbd my rooma dn at my bed Hey are those new bed s heets? He askd.

"Yeah i Gorrt them in Russia, that is wear im from."

"Are youy seure?"

"Of courfse I lifed there my whore life.""

Mrs nape shok his blkacj hair. "I once went ther anc styed in teh city of Helskinki." I told him i went on vacatation rhere. he smnield and asked wghere

"Just a fiends whome." It was the firsrt stime I saw msr snape ever smiel.

"Felini Nikitin, wil you come oiwth me pleras?" He said al charming and I sais yes and we left to dumbeldroere's ofice.

WE GOT TO DUMBLERDODERs office. inside Dumblerdodered was watcnign telegramps. He stoid up but then felled, reveling a cast waround his wankle. you could see signaotuers on it. "ouch!"

Mr Snape did a spel and Dumbledorderd flew back up ton ornt k oo the the couch he was sitering on. "ooh thanky ou mr Snape!." Mr Snape bowled like a chinapersn.

Dubmledroe seemd disapointd, and I bnew why - I puttered on three swweaters so he coudln see my memory gland.s but because i am busted, you coudl dse them selit. SUDENNLY I GOT A BAD PAIN. OUCH I shoted. i THEN FEL DOWN ON THE FLORE.

"Get Dr Douletle in herr now!!!!" Dumblerdod shitted. Mr Snape lookd fonfused and Dubmldored sayed "GO GET DR DOUELETTLE NOWWWWWwWWWWW!!!!!"

Mrz Snap ran quckly. Then he clam baky with a man who had masculwine brow hair and beuatilfjjfff ornge eyes.

"hi im dr doulettel" said dr doulettle

"hi im felix' felix said

wahts wong

oh my head hurst real bad, and i dont dknow why .d w.ol

ddr douytle,lete then toudhejd my head and i felt beterer and he lesrt and weenked at me. i felt hot .

"WE NEED TO CALL UPONZ RON WEAKZLEY and hary p otter.. FETCH HIM AT HIS VAN!!" dumbeldorerered showuted.

"Bu why?" i sasked.

"Because he is the only onw who an protecy YOU FEWLIX NIKTIN." from what mr snaped asks'

'from LARD VOLXIEMORT!!!"


End file.
